Une Nouvelle Epreuve
by mobbs fellow
Summary: Ecrit simplement pour le fun. Renesmee reçoit une visite un brin désagréable...Aro/Renesmee, mais aussi un peu de Jacob/Renesmee, parce que sans eux deux, Breaking Dawn ne serait pas ce qu'il est.


Ecrit simplement pour le fun.

**Une nouvelle Epreuve...**

Renesmee appuya le front contre la vitre. La pluie qui tombait sur la forêt en bordure de Forks rendait toutes les choses grises et ternes. L'enfant de sept ans, aux courtes anglaises acajou, aux yeux chocolat doré, avait les traits et le corps d'une jeune fille de dix ans de plus. Elle se concentra sur le paysage à l'extérieur, peu certaine de parvenir à retenir le sentiment angoissant qui s'emparait lentement de son âme. Renesmee saisit nerveusement le tissu de sa longue robe blanche et le froissa. La Soif...encore une fois. La Soif encore et toujours. La jeune fille se mordilla la lèvre ; une goutte de sang rouge-noir apparut à la commissure de sa bouche bien dessinée. Les Cullen étaient tous partis à la chasse. Renesmee avait préféré rester ; il le fallait. Pour Jacob. En songeant brusquement au jeune homme, la jeune fille se raidit. Elle devait se maîtriser avant d'espérer pouvoir s'approcher de Jake à nouveau. Il était fort et pouvait très bien l'arrêter, mais il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de tuer, quand la Soif deviendrait la plus forte. Renesmee soupira lentement et se détacha de la fenêtre. Rester à ne rien faire ne changeait rien ; la Soif devenait trop pressante dans son esprit.

« Il y a des jours comme ça... » souffla Renesmee.

Elle sourit. Au moins, la pluie gardait les humains à l'intérieur. La jeune fille descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et rejoignit le corridor. Ses sens hyper-éveillés lui montrèrent immédiatement tous les détails du palier qui menait à l'escalier. Les plus infimes fissures dans les marches, qui ne craquaient au passage de personne dans la famille. Elle arriva au rez-de-chaussée, s'immobilisa un instant devant la porte d'entrée. La pluie avait redoublé de violence, un vrai déluge maintenant. Renesmee poussa la porte de la cuisine et s'approcha du comptoir, décidée à se préparer une tisane caramel, sa préférée du moment. A peine entrée, elle ressentit une présence derrière elle et demanda :

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Une voix froide, mais pas foncièrement désagréable, s'éleva dans son dos.

« Renesmee Carlie Cullen...Quelle belle jeune fille tu es devenue ! »

Renesmee se retourna rapidement. L'intrus, toujours dans l'ombre, ajouta :

« On ne dirait jamais que tu n'as qu'une moitié de sang vampire. »

La jeune fille reprit :

« Aro ? »

Le vampire, leader des Volturi, alluma une petite bougie et murmura :

« Là, je suis impressionné. Quelle mémoire pour une si petite fille. »

Renesmee se raidit.

« Si vous voulez voir mes parents, ils ne sont pas là, ils sont...

-A la chasse, je sais. Caïus et Marcus vont aller à leur rencontre. »

Elle souffla :

« Si vous leur faites du mal...

-Non, je veux juste qu'ils les retiennent, là où ils sont. Ce ne sera pas un problème ; Jane et Alec y arriveront parfaitement. »

Renesmee croisa les bras et demanda :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez ?

-C'est à toi que j'ai affaire, Renesmee. »

La jeune fille lui désigna un haut tabouret de l'autre côté du comptoir.

« Je vous écoute » fit-elle en s'asseyant à son tour.

Aro accepta son offre et commença :

« Tu as montré, toute petite, des pouvoirs très intéressants. Montrer tes pensées aux autres...Et on dit que tu y arrives de mieux en mieux dans l'autre sens...

-C'est exact, mais seulement avec quelques personnes.

-Tes parents, tes amis.

-Parfaitement. Et toute la bande de la Push. »

Aro sourit et fit :

« Et on dit aussi que tu suis la route des Cullen...Tu cherches à maîtriser la Soif.

-En ce moment même, acquiesça la jeune fille.

-Tu es un chef d'oeuvre de maître, jeune fille. Je ne suis venu que pour obtenir une seule chose : ton ralliement. »

Renesmee murmura :

« Vous savez que vous avez voulu me tuer ?

-Nous n'avions pas mesuré...

-Aro. »

Le Volturi parut impressionné par l'autorité qui jaillit de la voix de la jeune fille. Renesmee sourit et reprit :

« Ce serait trop de travail. Ma Soif est plus puissante que celle des autres vampires, bien plus puissante car elle s'appuie sur un organisme à moitié humain. Mon corps est plus faible...

-Mais tu ne doutes pas...Pourquoi me confier tes faiblesses si je suis ton ennemi ?

-C'est vous qui choisiriez d'être mon ennemi, pas moi qui vous y aurais poussé, » répondit la jeune fille. Aro admira en silence et Renesmee reprit :

« Mon pouvoir n'appartiendra jamais qu'à moi. Je ne compte pas en faire mauvais usage et je ne sais pas ce que vous en feriez. Je refuse de vous rejoindre. »

Aro hocha la tête et murmura :

« Impressionnant. Tu as Soif, pourtant.

-Vous le saviez en venant.

-Nous avions un cadeau pour toi, Renesmee.

-C'est encore non.

-Le sang d'un enfant.

-Non. »

La voix de Renesmee se crispa.

« Je ne tuerai pas.

-Il est déjà mort. » fit Aro, tentateur.

Renesmee murmura :

« Jamais.

-Le mot de trop, ma chère enfant. »

Il entrouvrit son manteau et sortit une flasque d'une poche intérieure. Le liquide à l'intérieur scintilla d'une lueur rougeoyante. Aro sourit.

« Je te l'offre, Renesmee.

-Contre quoi ?

-Un cadeau gratuit et désintéressé.

-Ce sont deux mots qui n'existent pas chez vous, Aro. Pourquoi ?

-Tu auras goûté à l'innocence ; tu seras à nous... Bois. »

Renesmee secoua la tête. Aro bondit et la plaqua contre lui.

« Renesmee...bois. »

Il lui ouvrit la bouche de force et débouchonna d'un coup de dent la flasque. Le petit couvercle de verre éclata à terre ; Aro versa quelques gouttes de sang dans la gorge de Renesmee. Elle se débattit, voulut recracher. Le Volturi se pencha vers elle, comme fasciné et l'embrassa longuement. Renesmee le repoussa, mais ce faisant, elle absorba le sang et dut se retenir au comptoir pour ne pas chanceler sous le puissant choc qu'elle reçut. Aro eut alors un sourire étrange, à mi-chemin entre un curieux embarras de l'avoir embrassée et le triomphe de la voir enfin être des leurs. Renesmee ferma les yeux ; Aro la prit dans ses bras.

« Imprime cette sensation dans ton esprit. Le prochain petit ange sera à toi, ma reine. »

Elle se dégagea et rétorqua :

« Ce n'est pas une fois qui m'enchaînera, Aro. Il vous faudrait tellement plus que cela. Je ne tuerai pas. »

Aro sourit et sûr de lui, secoua légèrement la flasque. Une tension physique serra les entrailles de Renesmee.

« Tu vois ? Une fois suffit amplement... »

Renesmee secoua la tête.

« Oh, non. »

Elle se détourna et s'éloigna.

« Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu ici, Aro. » lança-t-elle, « en tout cas, pas pour moi. »

Renesmee se retourna et croisa les bras.

« Vous savez où est la sortie, j'imagine ? »

Aro sembla sidéré. Il avait échoué. Lamentablement. Renesmee sourit ; il sortit. La pluie dehors s'était un peu calmée. La jeune fille posa la main sur la rambarde, prête à remonter. La porte de derrière s'ouvrit brusquement et une forme se précipita à l'intérieur. Un loup...Renesmee serra la rambarde. Jacob apparut devant elle, nu et paniqué.

« Nessie, qui était là ? C'était l'un des nôtres, j'espère ? »

Renesmee sourit et répondit :

« C'était Aro, Jake. Mais il est parti. Et je suis encore entière. »

Jacob l'enserra dans ses bras.

« Nessie... »

Il tremblait. Renesmee chercha son regard et murmura :

« Jacob, éloigne-toi. J'ai Soif... »

Le jeune homme souffla :

« Même pas en rêve. Je savais bien qu'il t'arriverait quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas là.

-Jacob Black, ça suffit. Arrête de jouer le super-protecteur ! Je suis dangereuse. »

Elle remarqua brusquement l'étincelle blessée dans les yeux de Jacob.

« Jacob, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te... »

Le jeune homme murmura gravement :

« Renesmee, je te protégerai quoi qu'il arrive...Que tu sois dangereuse ou pas. »

Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et ouvrit des yeux ronds de surprise.

« Jacob... » souffla-t-elle.

Il murmura :

« Je suis désolé...je ne peux pas empêcher ça. Surtout quand tu es aussi près... »

Renesmee sourit doucement. Brusquement, la Soif avait perdu de son intensité, reléguée très loin au second plan. Elle souffla :

« Je contrôle ma Soif, Jacob. »

Elle en était sûre à présent. Le sang d'Aro n'avait plus une chance de la détourner de son but. Elle sourit et murmura :

« Tu veux savoir, Jake ? Je t'aime aussi. »

Dehors, finalement, la pluie s'était arrêtée, libérant les savoureuses et odorantes fragrances de la forêt qui entourait Forks.


End file.
